<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For The Roses by gwenfrankenstien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844271">For The Roses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien'>gwenfrankenstien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [51]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Velvet Goldmine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fanvids, Vexercises, vidding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:01:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It sounded like applause.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian Slade/Mandy Slade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [51]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/693978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Vexercises!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For The Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p><a href="https://vimeo.com/411840302">[Velvet Goldmine] For The Roses</a> from <a href="https://vimeo.com/user33207910">Gwen Frankenstein</a> on <a href="https://vimeo.com">Vimeo</a>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Music by Joni Mitchell.</p><p>Prompt: "Produce a 1 minute video edit on your selected source using motion matching (match-on-action) and graphic matches as your primary editing logics. Audio should be music of your own choosing."</p><p>REALLY STRUGGLED WITH THIS ONE. I have made vids primarily based on visuals before, but usually it’s multivids/exchange vids, not a fandom that I have such a strong emotional connection to. Finally hammered out something I feel comfortable showing the world, though!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>